coachsmansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Trailer
Script *'ESRB Announcer': (In Nintendo 3DS/PlayStation 3/PlayStation Vita/Wii U/Windows/XBox 360 version) Rated M for Mature. (iPhone/Nintendo 3DS/Nintendo Wii/PlayStation 2/PlayStation Portable) Rated T for Teen. (In Nintendo DS version) Rated E10 for Everyone 10. *'Narrator': screams as they run after spotting The Wild Ones Attention all citizens, return your homes, lock your doors, fore out of the windows, make sure your electricty and water is turned off and it is time to turn on your TV and play while you are heading for their leaks! *'Squidward': Panic! *'Narrator': It is Left 4 Dead 3: Coach's Mansion! strights as he laughs maniaclly *'Solider': Go go go! *'Narrator': woman screaming as an alien is inside its blanky Terror! laugh maniaclly Insanity! *'SpongeBob': Squidward! We are out of napkins! *'Narrator': No napkins! zombie hand gets the Big Three. In a bedroom, a giant Krabby Patty frigtens the Big Three. Nazis attempts to execute the Big Three With over 25 levels of pulse-pounding zombieness! kicks a door, making Squidward scream. Giant Robot Squidward's House stomps a hailstormy Bikini Bottom and SpongeBob crys to Squidward after the brothers, Captain Barnacles and Mario where gone on war Including sworned horde of acts, like Act 1, Act 2, Act 3 and more. in Rayford, Bill's corpse is moving as his eyes wide open Oh no! Bill is missing in action. *'Bill': Where am I? Who am I? scream in Airbus 9999999999999999999999999990. Squidward kicks Mario. Divers Diego and Alica hides in a clam. Hitler screams as his pet traps his face while paddleballing around *'Narrator': And witness the zombie-free rampage chapters including: Operation Ghosty, Operation Spooky, Operation Scary, Operation Husky: Part Deux, Pripyat Adventures, Japanese Re-Invasion of Manila and more! zaps as his laughs maniaclly. Tolee, Rintoo, Ho-Ho and Kai-Lan cat fights after Ye-Ye's first day of his business career as a boss. Mr. Krabs' pockets move And look out for more another games of COM coming soon! mystic door opens. SpongeBob screams. Zooms out to Planet Earth Our civilization warned us all... coils zaps every city. Cut to Mt. Apo with a thunderstorm scene with volcanoic destruction ...this day would come. *'Cam': Reporting news, this just in, a public storm signal set in one billion on the entire Milky Way with 240% quality of storms and zombies, even hypnosists of enemy rulers on December 21st of 2151, the Subspace Alliance have been won. It is time to evacuate, everyone! Run for your lifes! picks a eye-wide-opened Bill on his jacket while he is pretending to be dead. A mourner laughs softly as Titanic ghost ship hits a mountaintop to notice Mr. Moon. Titanic cuts to half and falls down to a rainy land of Japan with a nuclear failure. Cut to Metro Manila in a monsoon with a MMPD police car driving. Titanic its a MMPD police car with an explosion. A lamp post destroyed and all electricy got brownout-ified and people of Metro Manila evacuates to another city. Other people scream. A firetruck drives to the area that the Wild Ones flamed it and Imperial Japanese bombed. Cut to Pearl Harbor bombing on a rainy day with a little thunder flashes a little. A tribe leader hides in a freezer *'Hawaiian Tribe Leader': Oh no! What should I? *'Cam': Keep an eye out for Orochi III, folks. *'Pilot': Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, we have a situation. A manmade hurricane affects us. We are going in. *'Captain Barnacles': Boys and Girls, Brave and Bold, not this one, not this one and not another this one. big lightning zaps an airplane. Passengers scream *'Captain Smith's Ghost': Prepare, ghosts, to ride for your life! Woohoo! slides as he sits in a MMPD police car, shivers. The Big Three screams as they get out of here and opens a police station door. Blue skies can be noticed with visible ones. A police officer opens a freezer *'Captain Barnacles': Stop right there, boys and girls. defend a trunk *'Mr. Dos': I have your deed: Over $100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000. You are under arrest! *'Patrick': Ahhh! *'SpongeBob': Alpha beta gamma delta epison zeta eta theta iota kappa lambda mu nu xi omicron pi rho sigma tau upsilon phi chi psi omega mama papa allebububu! to SpongeBob's Castle map room We have got one more chance left. Right to fight for your life! Smith got blind by clouds and screams as Titanic got hit and falls. Smith screams as the nuclear explosion affects the entire universes just like Tsar Bomba. The Big Three screams along with Orochi III and people runs as they head to fridge. A dead victim with footsteps \was notice along with a teenage blowfly and a meteor destroys Jolibee and a pie grenade destroys a milk and destroys the entire downtown while Timira City Barracks B5 being demolished by a wrecking ball and SpongeFool uses more power to destroy the world. Instruments play so loudly to destroy Bikini Bottom Music Practice Center. Both flagmen destroys a blimp. Italian foods overflow the Gilded Lily. Buildings that destroyed by Timmy (except for Dimmsdale Girly Stuffs Shop) were destroyed and a giant Alaskan Bullworm crushes Tokyo as it explodes and destroys the buildings and SpongeSickball sneezes and in Pixieville Fancy French Restaurant, an apptizer monster destroys it and a lampost destroys a box and Japanese citizens evacuate while the Bikini Bottom civilians evacuate and rebuild a new project. Captain Smith mourns the Titanic being turned into ashes *'Solider': Who the heck? We can rebuild a new civilization. *'Narrator': Available now! and lightning zaps as the narrator laughs maniaclly Category:Movies